User talk:Jack Daggermenace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Daggermenace page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 19:55, November 1, 2010 Re:Question? Somebody on another wiki made my signature. I don't remember who made it. I think User:NickyLinnea made her signature and you can ask her. 00:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Signatures, Userboxes and Screenshots I think you're referring to userboxes. You can find a list of all of them by searching for "userboxes". Just copy the code of the ones you want and paste to your userpage. You can also look at the code on another editors userpage for help. Signatures are also code and pretty involved. I can try to make you one if you tell me a few font choices and the color(s) you want. Also, I noticed that you added some pictures. Try to keep any distracting or identyfying information out of the picture; things like chat, noto, crew hud, compass, etc. You can use F12 to remove everything. but sometimes that also removes information that you want to have in the pic. In cases like that try to crop the picture so it only shows what you want. I recently took some pictures of King's Arm to upload. It's possible to remove your pirate from the screenshot if you stand close to a wall, building, or other object. The better the quality of the picture the more likely it won't be replaced with another. If you have any more questions just let me know. NickyTalk 01:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Please add any glitches you have to the glitches page, please do not create a new article concerning the specific glitch(es). Dog Firestack 20:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dog Firestack Signatures JackWasHereTalk Click on your user profile picture then click on "change". Once you're on your user profile check the box "custom signature". Copy this signature code: JackWasHereTalk and paste it in the signature box on your profile page. After you paste it scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on "save". NickyTalk Stop making articles for tips and tricks You can add them to the glitches OR add these tips to a section of a main article. BUT they DO NOT warrant their own articles. Please discontinue this practice. Eliza T. Creststeel 21:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: How? http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Moving_pages Please use that link if you want to learn about it, if you want to learn all about the Wiki pless put in Help at the search bar. The above like that Nicky gave you should help you move pages. Basically all you need to do is copy your info on glitches to the glitches page. The page you made about glitching to El Patron's ship is already on the glitches page.(That's why the delete tag was put on the new page you created.) I copied and pasted it yesterday. 23:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you get how to do it now? 23:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I copied and pasted your glitch. That's why the page was deleted before. We like to keep all the glitches on one page so everybody can find them faster. 23:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I am on Tormenta thrall room vachira right now. We can meet at Tormenta or any of the main islands. 23:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Clothing Items We've had discussions about whether or not to make pages for clothing items. The problem that we've had is the sheer number of items that will have to be listed. We may need separate pages for certain items and they will definitely need to be smaller pictures and on a table so that they don't take up so much space. We've been encouraging editors that have mentioned wanting a clothing page to hold off until something is decided about it. It would help if you want to add the clothing cards to your userpage or in your sandbox then when something more concrete is decided they will be there to add. NickyTalk 00:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Potion Trick I recovered your material and posted in the Discussion section of Potions. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Tips and Tricks Hey Jack, Using a category page for tips and tricks is not allowable. If you want to post hints and such, Create a page in which the page name clearly shows that it's a guide, and add it to the Guide category, and no other categories. Each guide must only be on one topic. Fair winds, - Talk 20:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Answers To add a category to a page: While editing a page, at the bottom there is a bar like this - Click on where it says add category then type in the name of the category and press enter. Click save, and there you go, one category. As far as naking you a Signature, tell me how you want it and I will make you one. Remember to sign your post by typing ~~~~ 03:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why? It is not supposed to be a category, but a regular page under the guide category. I could have thought that I saw a Category: (Insert Title Here) on it. Apologies of there wasn't a Category: part of it. I had seen it as a Category though. Dog Firestack 22:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Dog Firestack I undoed my edit, my apologies for almost getting it deleted. I think the Wiki skin is playing tricks on my eyes. Hope we can still have good relationships after this mishap. Sorry! Hey Jack, I need your help. Ok, in your talk page you said that if we needed help leveling up just tell you. well I am a level 49 pirate and I need help leveling my weapons such as cannon, sailing, voodoo staff, grenade, and voodoo doll. I am asking because I always see pirates lower than me, with more weapons mastered. If you can help please leave a message on my talk page. Thank you in advance, even if you don't help me. Bator.hos 16:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC)